Teddy and the Prince: The Twins
by RobertaMarie
Summary: When the twins turned 3, Teddy left Spencer and took Asher and their daughter, Penelope, back to Denver, leaving Andrew with Spencer. It's twelve years later and the twins are fourteen. Asher goes on a school trip to Denmark and discovers his twin brother, Andrew. What will happen when the kids find out about the truth? Will it tear their family apart or bring them together?
1. Chapter 1

It has been just Teddy, Asher, and Penelope for about fourteen years. When the twins were three and Penelope was one, Teddy was fed up with Spencer and wanted a divorce from him. She also missed her family back home in Denver. She didn't move to Denmark, away from her family, to be treated how she was by Spencer.

_"__You know what, I'm just done." Teddy exclaimed. "I can't deal with this anymore. I'm not even happy."_

_"__What are you saying then?" The prince asked._

_"__I want a divorce. I'm moving back to Denver and taking the kids with me."_

_"__What, Teddy, Andrew is the heir to the throne." Spencer exclaimed. _

_"__Is that all you care about, Andrew being the heir? You should care more about losing me than him being the next king after you." Teddy took her ring off and threw it at Spencer. "I'm just done. I'm taking the next flight back to Denver with Asher and Penelope. Send me the divorce papers."_

_"__I thought you said you're taking Andrew with you."_

_"__You can keep Andrew since he's all you care about apparently."_

_Teddy stormed out of their suite and down to the boy's room. She saw her three year old sons playing with toy cars together on the rug. She knelt down beside them and hugged them both tightly in her arms. She cried thinking she'll probably never see Andrew again, see her twins together like this again._

_"__I love you, Andrew, never forget it." She murmured into her son's ear. "Mommy loves you so much."_

_"__Love you, mummy." Andrew said in his Danish accent._

* * *

><p>"Mom, can I please go on my class trip to Denmark, please." Asher begged. "I'll be like the only one not going."<p>

"I doubt it." Penelope murmured as she did her homework.

"Asher, I just don't like the idea of you being in another country without me."

"Mom, I'm fourteen almost fifteen, a freshman in high school!"

"I'll think about it. How much will be the cost of this trip?" Teddy asked.

"Twelve hundred but should I remind you we've be fundraising and that cost includes a plane ticket, hotel, and transportation for when we're in Denmark."

"It's over ski week, correct?"

"Yes. Mom, just think of it as a early birthday gift."

Teddy sighed as she thought if he should go or not. She would allow her son to go on the trip but didn't want to because it was to Denmark. She knew there would probably be a low chance of him running into his father and twin brother while there. But still, Asher has no idea about having a twin or being a royal, neither does Penelope, and she is planning on keeping it like that. What if he sees magazine's with the royal family on it and gets suspicious because the one looks like him.

"You know what, I'll allow you to go but you will have to call me each day or at least text me so I know where you are at at all times. You also can not be alone in a hotel room with a girl and listen to your chaperone."

"Yes, of course! Thank you. You are the best mom!" Asher exclaimed as he ran up to his room. "First payment is Monday!" He shouted.

"Wow, mom, I'm surprised you allowed him to go." Penelope said. "Will you let me go when I'm in high school?"

"We'll see when the time comes. Now finish your homework."

* * *

><p>"Andrew, let's go." Spencer said entering his son's room.<p>

"Father, I don't want to attend Katherine's coming of age party." Andrew mumbled. "Why can't I stay here and you go instead?"

"Andrew, I don't care what you want. I am your father and I say you are attending it and will enjoy it."

Andrew sat up in his bed. "I can't believe you're making me go."

Spencer exited his son's room remembering what his ex-wife, Teddy, had said about Andrew when he was a newborn. She said she could see him being the bossier, more defiant one than Asher. So far Teddy was correct about Andrew. He had a major I don't care attitude and hated attending events with his royal family.

When the two princes arrived at the event, they were greeted by a numerous of people. Andrew wondered off and mainly was on his phone, not socializing one bit. He sat at a table not involved with anything going on around him. There could be a shootout and he wouldn't even notice.

"Andrew." Linda, his grandmother and queen, said. "Get off that device." She exclaimed.

"Grandmother, this party is not amusing."

"It is impolite to be on that device. Didn't your father teach you better?"

"More like nannies." He murmured.

"I'm not amused by your back talk, Andrew." Linda said. "I hope not to see that device out again all night."

"Yes, grandmother."


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay, I love you, Asher. Call me when you land." Teddy said hugging her son goodbye. Asher will be gone for a week for his school's ski week trip to Denmark. "Have fun."

"I love you too. Thanks for allowing me to go."

"I don't care what time it is here in Denver, I'm going to want a call at least once a day or a text."

"Yeah, I got it."

"And don't spend all the money on your debit card in one day. I don't want a call saying you ran out and need me to put more money on it."

"Okay, I won't. Bye."

"Be good and have a safe, fun trip. Bye."

When Asher landed in Denmark, he sent his mother a text. He loaded a bus with a bunch of his classmates after grabbing their luggage and were driven to a hotel they would be staying at. For some reason, to Asher, Denmark seemed very familiar to him and he didn't know why.

When he and his friends got settled into their rooms, they decided to go exploring with their chaperone's permission. They walked around and saw a magazine stand with the royals on the front cover of some magazines. Apparently the prince, Spencer, has a coronation coming to become king.

"Hey, he looks just like you, Asher." His friend, Sophie pointed out.

Asher looked at the magazine of Prince Andrew of Demark, beside his father and the king and queen. "Na, I'm better looking." He laughed.

"There he is, there he is. Prince Andrew!" A paparazzi exclaimed. He immediately took pictures of Asher.

Asher stared at his friends and was confused at what was happening. "What's going on guys?" He asked.

"Oh, I know. They think you are that prince guy." Gavin said.

Asher rolled his eyes and decided to go back to their hotel since the paparazzi clearly is mistaking him as someone else.

The next day, Asher and his classmates were loaded the bus. Today they are going to visit the royal palace. They were told when the flag is up, that means the royals were there and the flag was up which made it all more exciting. Maybe they will spot a royal today?

* * *

><p>"Why do we have to switch palaces, father? It's unfair for me." Andrew said.<p>

"Because this is the main palace and when I'm king in a few months, I'll have to be living here." Spencer replied as he checked his messages on his phone.

Andrew rolled down his window to get fresh air as they approached the main palace. He looked out the window, at all the tourist gathered around the fence. One specific person caught his eye, someone that looked very familiar.

When the car stopped in front of the palace, Andrew got out and started to walk over to the gates.

"Andrew, where on earth are you going?" His father asked.

"I want to talk to my future people." Andrew replied with a smile.

Spencer ignored what his son said and walked inside with his assistant. Andrew walked over to the gates and everyone started to make a bunch of fuss shouting _Prince Andrew!_

"Hey!" Andrew shouted when he spotted Asher and his classmates. Asher looked at the boy who looked very much like him. "Yeah you, come here." The prince shouted.

Asher looked at his friends and walked over to the prince very confused. "Uh, hi, your highness?"

"You look very much like me. What's the word, you Americans call it, a doppelganger?"

"You think I'm your doppelganger?" Asher questioned.

"Yes, very much."

Asher's phone started to vibrate in his pocket. He took it out and saw his mother was calling. He was telling his mother what he was doing today.

"Oh you won't believe who I met or actually talking to right now."

"Who did you meet, honey?" Teddy asked.

"Prince Andrew? Yeah, that's his name, Andrew. He thinks I'm his doppelganger which is crazy because I don't think we look anything alike."

Teddy couldn't believe what she was hearing her son say. He met his twin brother. Should she just tell her son right now Andrew is his twin brother? Teddy started to cry just remembering the last time the two were together.

"Hey, mom, I need to go. My group is loading the bus."

"Alright honey, I love you."

"Love you too." Asher hung up and placed his phone back in his pocket and started to run after his group.

"Hey, what's your name doppelganger?" Andrew shouted.

"Asher… Asher Walsh."

Andrew's eyes widen when he heard Asher say his last name was also Walsh just like his last name is. It all started to click together. They look exactly the same, probably the same age, and have the same last name… They are twins.

Andrew ran back into the palace and found his father in the dining hall with his mother and father.

"I know about Asher, father." Andrew immediately said.

Spencer looked up as if he hasn't heard that name in so long. "What?"

"Asher, my brother. I met him, just now."

"What, he's here?" Spencer questioned looking at his mother and father.

"How come you never told me I had a brother?" Andrew demanded. "I had a twin?"

"Son, just tell him." The king said.

"Andrew, sit down." Spencer took a moment to think how he would tell him about the family he never knew. "Yes, you have a twin brother and a younger sister name Penelope who lives in America with your mother. When you and your brother were three, your mother wanted a divorce. We agreed since you are the heir to the throne, you would stay with me and she would take the other two back to her home in the States."

"So I have a sister also?" Andrew asked. "What else have you been hiding from me?"

"Where did you see Asher? Did you see a blonde woman with him also?" Spencer asked.

"Outside the palace gates." Andrew replied. "I noticed him when were driving in and I guess he was with his school or something… He was talking to his, or our, mother on his cell."

"I'm surprised she allowed Asher to come to another country all by his self." The queen said.

"He's with his school, I said." Andrew said. "I just can't believe you kept him from me my whole life. You could have at least told me I had an American brother and sister."

"Andrew, listen, he mustn't know about any of this." Spencer said. "Your mother was clear telling me you both were not to know about each other or of us or any of it."

Andrew didn't listen to his father and stormed out of the room, obviously mad about the whole situation. How could he keep something big like this from him? He had a family he never knew about on the other side of the world. He decided he had to see Asher again, he needed to tell Asher about the whole thing.

The next day Andrew told his father he would be with friends. Instead, he was out looking for Asher. He finally found him with his school in front of the biggest, most popular museum in Denmark.

"Asher!" Andrew shouted. Asher turned around saw the prince motioning him to come over to him.

"I don't know what you're deal is, but are you stalking me?" He asked.

"Why would I stalk my twin brother?" Andrew asked.

"What?" Asher asked totally confused. Did Andrew call him his twin brother? "Your twin what?"

"Brother… That's what we are. My father is your father."

"What?"

"My father and your mother were married and had us."

Asher shook his head. "No, you must be mistaken. I lived in the US my whole life with my sister…"

"Penelope?" Andrew asked.

"How do you know my sister's name…?" Asher asked.

"She's my sister also. My father confessed it all to me yesterday when I confronted him about meeting you. When you told me your name, your last name clicked to me. We have the same last name and look identical, except I'm a bit taller than you."

Asher shook his head. "You got the wrong guy. I only have a younger sister."

"Is your mother not Theodora Duncan and does she not look like this?" Andrew asked pulling up an article of when Spencer and Teddy had gotten married. "Did she not attend Yale University where she met my father and fell in love?"

Asher grabbed the prince's phone. "T-That's my mom…"

Andrew took his phone back and pulled about another article of the twin boys that they had, Andrew Shane and Asher Nicholas. "That's us when we were born."

"I can't believe my mom kept this from me and my sister." Asher murmured.

"When do you go back to America?" Andrew asked.

"Friday…"

"I'm gonna come with." Andrew replied. "My father will be out of town for business and I usually have nannies keeping me company while he's gone. I'm going to say I'm going to be with a friend when I'll be with you and mother."

"What?"

"You can't tell mother about me coming though."

"Won't you get in trouble?"

"Honestly, my father doesn't care much about me. I've been raised by nannies my whole life, unlike you and our sister, I'm assuming. No wonder why mother left father…"

"She left him?" Asher asked.

He nodded. "I'm going to meet you at the airport on Friday."

"Asher, get over here!" His chaperone shouted.

"Just don't tell mother about my plan." Andrew shouted after Asher who was running back to his group.

"I won't!" He shouted back.


	3. Chapter 3

"I'll see you in a week, Andrew." Spencer said. "I expect you'll be well-behaved for Holly and Roxanne."

"Of course, father." Andrew replied smirking behind his laptop. "I'll see you in a week."

Once Spencer left, Andrew got out of his bed and grabbed his suitcase heading down the stairs. He found his two nannies, Holly and Roxanne in the dining hall.

"I already asked father if I could spend the week with my friend Gordon and he said I could. I'll be at his house all week." Andrew said. "I'm off…"

"Your father didn't say any about such thing." Roxanne said.

"I just asked him before he left."

"Very well… We'll see you soon then." Holly smiled.

Andrew had a cab take him to the airport. He didn't see his twin brother as he loaded the plane but on the other hand Andrew is seated in first class and Asher isn't. Andrew was very excited when the plane landed eleven hours later at Denver International airport.

* * *

><p>"Do you see him, mom?" Penelope asked.<p>

"There he is." Teddy smiled. She and Penelope rushed over to give Asher a hug. "Asher, I missed you!"

"Mom… I'm over here." Asher said.

Teddy released her hug and stared at the boy she was hugging that looked very much like her son. Asher stood beside his twin and Teddy started to cry.

"Andrew?"

"Mother?"

"Andrew." Teddy fell to her knees and held her two sons in her arms tightly just as when they were three and she was saying bye to Andrew for the last time. "My two boys."

"Uh-hem, mom! Who is Andrew?" Penelope asked.

Teddy wiped her eyes and stood up. "Penny, this is your oldest brother, Andrew."

"Told you I was the oldest." Andrew smirked at Asher.

Asher rolled his eyes and grabbed his suitcase from baggage claim.

Teddy tried her best to stop crying but she couldn't, seeing what a handsome teenager Andrew had become. "Andrew, does your father know you're here?" She asked. "Did he come with you?"

He shook his head. "He'll be away for a week again."

"Again?" Teddy questioned. "Is he never around?"

"Not much. I had two nannies that raised me…"

"Nannies?"

He nodded.

_That's just like him,_ Teddy thought to herself.

"How did you two find each other?" Teddy asked her two boys.

"He found me, mom." Asher said. "I was outside the palace with the school."

"I noticed him when father and I was driving into the palace." Andrew replied.

"Mom, I don't understand… If Andrew is my brother how come I never met or heard of him before?" Penelope asked very confused.

Teddy decided to not answer any questions until she got to their house. She had Andrew come with them just because she needs to figure out what she's going to do with him being here in Denver. Obviously Spencer had no idea about this.

Andrew looked around the two story house when they arrived and entered it. His immediate thought was this house is too small, since he's been living in a palace his whole life. Asher threw his dirty clothes into the laundry room and had is mother begin it. Once she did that, everyone gathered into the living room and Teddy would answer to any questions her kids had for her about everything. She decided she'd be honest about everything. She first started with her daughter's question with why she never heard or met him before. To answer that, she decided to start from the beginning when she and Spencer first met at Yale.

"I was just done with his attitude he had towards me at the very end. I was going to bring back all three of you guys with me but then he got mad and said I couldn't take Andrew because he's the heir. So I took you both and left Andrew with his father in Denmark which was a big mistake. That was the hardest thing for me to do, to leave you in Denmark with your father."

"Wait, wait, wait." Penelope said. "If my dad's a prince then that makes me a princess! Why the hell am I doing chores if I'm a princess? I should have maids and servants!"

"Father told me you didn't want us to know about each other." Andrew said.

"I just didn't want to see him again and that would be the easiest thing to do so. Andrew listen, I love you very much, but you belong with your father. You need to fly back to be with him."

"Mother, I don't want to go back. I want to be with you and my family I never knew about. I absolutely hate father. He's never around."

Teddy started to cry hearing her son say that. She got up from where she was sitting and gave him a long, tight, hug in her arms. "I wish you could stay with me also but you can't honey. Now first things first, we need to call your father. Where is he currently?"

"England."

"Give me his number and I'll call him."

Andrew nodded. Teddy grabbed the house phone and dialed the number he gave her. She heard the phone ring and the last ring she heard a man's voice that she recognized as Spencer's. She hasn't heard his voice in twelve years.

"I have Andrew..."

"Andrew? Who's this?" The prince questioned.

"His mother..."

"Teddy?"

"He's here with me in Denver."

"What."

Teddy handed the phone to Andrew so he could talk to his father. He was speaking Danish to his father so Teddy and his siblings didn't understand what he was saying. Teddy did understand a few things for she had learned a small amount of Danish while she lived in Denmark.

"Yes, father..." Andrew hung up and handed his mother the phone back. "He said he's expecting me back by the time he get's back."

"You don't speak English?" Penelope asked her oldest brother.

"I grew up speaking both but we mainly talk in Danish." Andrew replied. "Father, and my grandparents prefer Danish."

Teddy sighed. "You need to get a plane ticket for the next flight to Denmark, honey."

He shook his head. "Father is sending the jet for me... He doesn't trust me."

"That's understandable. I suppose you get to stay with us until then. You can stay in the guest bedroom down here." Teddy had her oldest son follow her to the guest bedroom. "I hope this will be suitable for you. I know you are used to more..."

Andrew hugged his mother. "Thank you, mother."

Teddy started to cry again as she embraced him with a hug. She gave him a kiss on his cheek. "I've always love you and always will. Don't ever forget that." She murmured into his ear.

* * *

><p>Two days later Andrew had to say bye to the family he'll probably never get to see again. Teddy cried seeing him get out of her car. She told him she loves him very much and to have a safe trip and to be good for whoever cares for him. Andrew nodded and said he would.<p>

When he landed eleven hours later, he sighed as he entered his palace. He could hear his father's voice which meant he came home early. Andrew hesitated about going into his office to confront him but he knew he had to.

"I'm back..."

Spencer turned around and got off the phone. He stared at his son. "Andrew, why on earth would you go to America?!"

"I wanted to see my mother, I needed to be with my mother. Sure they don't have as much as we do but I'd rather lived with her than you any day!" Andrew stormed out of the room and up to his room. Spencer walked up to console his son. "Go away, father."

"You really mean that, you rather live with her than me?" The prince asked his son.

"Yes! You're never around and I was raised by nannies. At least my other two siblings had a loving parent raising them unlike me!"

Spencer sat down on the end of his son's bed. "How are they, you're siblings and mother?" The prince was curious if Teddy had anyone new in their life.

"Happy unlike me." He replied. "Those two days have been the best since I could remember. I wish I could stay with them forever but of course I can't or see them again."

"Is your mother married?"

Andrew shook his head. "Why would it even matter if she is or not?"

"Just curious."

"Please leave, father. I wish to be alone."


	4. Chapter 4

"Mom." Penelope said. "Is this my dad?" She asked. Teddy walked over to her daughter and looked at the computer screen, seeing a picture of Spencer and his family.

"Yes, that's your father and grandparents and aunt and, I'm assuming, uncle. I suppose Scarlett got married."

"Scarlett?"

"She's you're aunt, your father's sister."

"Oh… How come you kept me and Ash from him?"

"I just didn't want to see him again. I suppose that was a bit selfish on my part."

"More like very." Penelope replied. "I want to meet him."

"You have met him, when you were a baby."

"You think I remember him? I want to meet him now."

"I don't know if you ever will, honestly. Now finish getting ready for school. We leave in fifteen."

* * *

><p>"Andrew, would you like to accompany me to the states?" Spencer asked.<p>

"Why are you going there?" Andrew asked.

"I'm attending a dinner but I suppose you don't have to attend it."

"I want to see mother. Can I father?"

"I think not."

"What, we'll be in the states anyways. Let me stay with mother while you're at that dinner."

"You know you can't, Andrew."

"Why not?"

"You can't have any form of relationship with them." Spencer replied.

"That's unfair, father! My siblings get to be with our loving mother and I get to be with our horrible father." Andrew exclaimed. "Please, let me, father. We'll be in the states anyways."

Spencer breathed out deeply. "We'll see."

* * *

><p>"Oh, mom, I just miss him so much." Teddy said to Amy. "He looks so much like Asher."<p>

"Teddy, honey, you did the right thing."

"Mom, he told me he hates Spencer. That broke my heart when I heard him say that. Does that sound like I did the right thing? I should have just taken all three kids without caring about what he wanted."

"Andrew told you he hates him?"

"Yes and it brought me to tears hearing my son say that. I thought Spencer would be an okay father to one kid, but I guess not. You know Andrew says he's never around and was raised by nannies. I just feel like taking him from Spencer."

"Maybe you should, you are the mother."

"He said he rather be with me even though I'd be unable to give him as much as he has now."

"Teddy, didn't I tell you when you left Spencer to take all three kids with you? You should have listened to me. I know what I'm talking about."

"I just thought Spencer could handle at least one kid but I guess I was wrong."

"Are you surprised?"

"Honestly, not really. It's just hard knowing one of my kids is on the other side of the country basically miserable."

"Don't worry, honey, he'll be fine. Plus he knows where you are and can just run away again like he did before if he absolutely can't stand his father."

"True…"

* * *

><p>A week later, Spencer and Andrew got onto their royal jet and flew to the states, more specifically New York, for a dinner Spencer has to attend. Spencer agreed, just to get his son to come with him, that they could stop in Denver to meet with Teddy, or more like surprise Teddy.<p>

So the next day after the dinner, they hopped onto their plane and were flown to Denver, Colorado. When they arrived at Teddy's house, they noticed nobody was home.

"Andrew, are you sure this is the correct house?" Spencer asked.

"Yes, father."

What they didn't know was Teddy was at work and her kids were at school. Spencer and Andrew waited for an hour to see if they would arrive, but they didn't. Spencer decided to come back later, maybe after lunch since he was getting hungry.

A couple hours later they went back to Teddy's house. Still, there was no sign of anyone. They waited for thirty minutes in their rental car and then finally saw a car pull up into the driveway of the house. Andrew immediately got out of the car and walked up to the house.

Teddy glanced out her window and saw Andrew. All she could do was stare at him. She grabbed her purse and got out of the car with Penelope.

"Asher, why you ditching school?" Penelope asked. "Were you wearing that this morning?"

"I'm not Asher." Andrew said in his Danish accent.

"Andrew, I hope you didn't run away again." Teddy said.

"No, he didn't." Spencer said as he got out of the car. Teddy looked to her left and saw Spencer walking up the driveway as he got off his phone. "He brought his warden of a father with him."

Teddy breathed out deeply and handed her daughter the keys to the house. "Please go inside, Penny, and start your homework."

"What, mom, things are just getting interesting!"

"Please go inside, Penelope." Teddy said again firmly.

"Ugh, fine!"

Teddy stared at Spencer and Andrew. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you, mother. Father had business to attend to in New York and I asked to see you. Where's Asher?"

"He gets out of school in an hour. Speaking of school, shouldn't you be in school?"

"He has a private tutor." Spencer replied. "Can we discuss things?"

"There's nothing to discuss. You both need to leave."

"Andrew, go get back in the car, I want to talk to your mother privately." Spencer said. Andrew nodded and did what his father was told.

"You know what, Spencer, you want to talk then let's talk." Teddy said. "I'm ready to take Andrew from you."

"What, you can't do that."

"Actually I can because I'm his mother. You know Andrew told me he absolutely hates you and rather be with me. How do you think that makes me feel, me as his mother? I thought I could trust you to raise one of our children but I guess I was wrong."

"You can't take all of my kids from me."

"I can though, that's the thing. He told me it seems as if you don't even care about him. That is called child neglection which is illegal. I honestly don't care if he is supposed to be the next king after you, I'll take him away. I should have in the first place, but I didn't because I was being nice."

"You can't take all my kids away from me, I do have my rights and will have legal actions taken if you do take him from me."

"And who would win? The single mother who had been caring for two kids on her own perfectly fine or a full of himself prince who had nannies raise his son his whole life? You could have at least tried as a father." Teddy turned around and headed to her front door.

"That's a lie, I did!" Spencer shouted after her. Spencer walked back over to the car and got into it. "Andrew, be honest, am I a horrible father?"

With no hesitation Andrew said _yes_ which made Spencer feel horrible. He has been a horrible father and now may suffer from it because Andrew complained to his mother about it when he snuck away a few weeks ago. Spencer could not live if he lost all of his kids. He knew he would have to change his role as a father and give Andrew more, deserving attention like Teddy does with Asher and Penelope.

* * *

><p>Teddy walked into her house and sighed as she sat down on her sofa.<p>

"Mom, was that my dad?" Penelope asked.

"Yes, that was him."

"How come you wouldn't let me meet him?"

"Trust me when I tell you I'm keeping you away from him because I love you. You don't need him in your life, trust me."

"It still would have been nice to meet him..."


	5. Chapter 5

Spencer took what Teddy and his son had said seriously and decided to change majorly so he wouldn't lose his only kid. He also thought to be a good future king he needed to start with being a good father and that's exactly what he did. Spencer started to listen to his son's wants and needs and laid back on the nannies. Andrew said he doesn't think he needs anymore nannies especially since he'll be fifteen in a few weeks.

"You know your birthday is approaching." Spencer said.

"Yes, I'm aware of that, father."

"What would you like to do and receive?"

Andrew shrugged. Honestly he didn't know what he would want because he has everything. Except the one thing he wants, he can't have. That was to be with his American family. Andrew wanted to spend his birthday with his twin brother and his mother and sister, but he knew that wouldn't happen.

"We're should we hold your party?"

"I don't want one."

"You don't and why is that?" Spencer asked.

Andrew shrugged again. "I just don't."

Andrew wasn't paying much attention to his father because he was writing an email to his American brother. Andrew was telling him about a plan he had… A plan he wanted to try to happen. He said in the email his father would be back in the states once more, before his coronation, and would like to try to meet. He said he wanted to switch places so he could see how life is with mother and he could see how life is with father.

Asher read that email and was hesitant about it. He knew he would be in big trouble with his mother if she ever found out about this. But Asher wanted to see how life could have been for him and his sister. He wanted to see how truly life is as a royal and see if his mother was right about keeping them from it. She claims she was protecting them both but Asher wanted to see if that was true. He replied to the email agreeing to that plan.

"Andrew, Andrew, are you listening to me?" Spencer asked his son who was obviously ignoring him.

"Yes, father, I don't care what we do. We don't have to do anything for all I care."

"You know it's hard trying to be a good father to you if you won't let me be one. I'm not amused by your constant I don't care attitude. I'm sure if you were with your mother you wouldn't have this attitude."

"Ever thought I have this attitude from the way I was raised? I never had a parent around and if I did, it was more of a part time thing. Don't you understand it's too late to be a father you should have been at the very beginning? Once I'm eighteen I'm gonna move to America and live with mother."

"No you will not."

"I'll be an adult which means you will have no authority over me and can't tell me what to do or where I have to live or none of that."

"You have to stay, you'll be the next king after me."

"What if I don't want to be king? I don't want any of this. I wish mother would have taken me with her when she left. It sure as hell would have been better off."

"Andrew, stop speaking nonsense. You wouldn't have everything you have now if you lived with her."

"Nonsense, father? All this stuff you got me won't buy me your love. It's all great and all but it won't buy me your love if you think it will."

"Maybe I should just give it all away then, maybe to a charity where kids will actually appreciate it."

"Do it, I don't care. It won't make me change how I feel about you."

"Go to your room." Spencer exclaimed.

"My pleasure."

Spencer sighed when his son left the room. _Why couldn't he be how he was when he was younger_, he thought to himself. Andrew used to adore Spencer when he was younger. He would run into his father's arms to give him a hug when he would go away on trips and come back. Spencer would have never pictured his son to be this way with him back then.

Spencer stood up and walked over to the window staring out it. He was remembering sweet memories he had with his son.

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_Daddy!" Five year old Andrew exclaimed running into his father's arms. _

_"__Ah, there's my boy. Did you miss me?"_

_Andrew nodded. "Are you going to leave again?"_

_"__Not anytime soon, I promise."_

_"__Yay."_

_"__I brought you back something."_

_"__A present?"_

_"__Mhm… It's in my suitcase. Would you like it now?"_

_"__Yes!"_

_The young prince smiled and carried his son up to his suite since his luggage was being taken up. He opened his suitcase which held the gift and handed it to Andrew. It was a new toy car he had gotten when he was in Germany. As of right now, Andrew is into cars so obviously he loved it._

_"__What do you say to me now, Andrew?"_

_"__Thank you, daddy!"_

_Spencer smiled at his young son. _

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_Daddy." Young Andrew sacredly said running into his father's office where he sat at his desk. "Thunder."_

_"__Are you scared buddy?" The prince asked as he picked up his son. He sat him on his lap. "Don't worry, you are perfectly safe."_

_There was another sound of thunder following by lightening. Andrew hid his head into his father's chest. The prince rubbed his son's back trying to comfort him. He looked down at his watch and saw it was past his bedtime. _

_"__You know you should be in bed, sound asleep." Spencer replied. _

_"__I scared."_

_"__Would you prefer to sleep with me tonight?" Andrew nodded. "I guess we're both going to bed then." _

_The young prince stood up and turned off his lamp as he exited his office. He walked up the stairs and down the hall to his suite and laid his son in his bed. _

_"__Where you going daddy?" Young Andrew asked._

_"__I need to get ready for bed, Andrew. I'll be back in a minute." Spencer placed a kiss on his son's forehead and got ready for bed himself. Once he was ready, he climbed into bed beside his son. "Goodnight, Andrew, I love you."_

_"__Love you daddy."_

* * *

><p>Spencer sighed as he remembered those sweet, sweet memories of his son when he loved his father. Spencer breathed in and out deeply and went up to his son's room. He knocked on his door and then walked in.<p>

"Look, I understand I may have not been a great father or been around much and you may hate or resent me, right now, but I love you regardless how you feel about me. I'm trying to be a better father but you need to let me be it. Now what would you like to do for your birthday?"

"Honestly, I want to spend it with Asher."


	6. Chapter 6

"Happy birthday!" Teddy exclaimed when she saw her son enter the kitchen.

Andrew yawned and sat down at the kitchen table. "You're too loud this morning, mom."

Teddy smiled and took a sip of her coffee as she thought of the day when Asher was born and how scared she was. "It's just hard for me to believe you're already fifteen. Where did the time go? I feel like I was just holding my sweet boy in my arms for the first time and now look at him."

"You mean boys." Asher corrected his mother.

"I suppose you're right, my boys."

"How many minutes apart were me and Andrew?"

"Let's see, what time was Andrew born at? Oh, right, he was born at 10:43 in the morning and you at 10:48 in the morning so just five minutes apart." Teddy took another sip of her coffee. "Mmm… I need to go."

"Where are you going?" Asher asked.

"I have a few things I need to get done at the office but I'll be back by noon. I expect you and you're sister will get along while I'm out."

Asher nodded. "Bye…"

Asher grabbed a snack and walked back up to his room. He opened his laptop and saw he had a new email from his twin. He said the plan would be happening today. Andrew told Spencer he just wanted to spend his birthday with his brother so he decided to give him what he wanted. They flew out the day before and kept a low profile so they wouldn't make the news for spending time in Denver.

Asher sent Andrew a text and said their mother had just left for work and if he wanted to he could come right now. Andrew said he would come in an hour since his father was still asleep.

So an hour later, Andrew and his father, Spencer, arrived at the house. Asher heard the doorbell ring and he ran to get it. He smiled when he was staring at his twin right in front of him. He could see a tall, brunette man walking up to the house who he recognized it being the future king, or his dad. Asher has never seen Spencer, unlike Penelope for a short minute, so he was very anxious.

"Asher, this is father." Andrew replied.

Spencer couldn't stop staring at his other son. Last time he saw him was when he was three so he was amazed seeing him now fifteen.

Asher allowed them both to come in and they followed him into the living room. Penelope came down when she heard voices in the living room.

"Oh, Asher, mom's gonna be pissed if she finds out you had friends over!" She shouted. She walked into the kitchen to grab a snack and then looked up into the living room since it's connected. "Am I crazy or am I seeing double?"

"You're both." Asher replied.

"Hey, Penelope… This is my father." Andrew said.

"Yeah, hi…" Penelope couldn't stop looking at Andrew and Spencer. "Mom is going to be so pissed."

"If you don't tell her and I definitely won't tell her then she won't." Asher walked over to his sister and started to whisper to her. "Haven't you always wanted to meet our dad? Well now is the chance without mom preventing us. She won't be back for a couple of hours."

"If she finds out, you're taking full responsibility of it." Penelope said. She walked into the living room and sat down the couch. "So, I guess it's your birthday too, huh?"

"Correct." Andrew replied.

"Who's older?"

"Andrew is." Spencer replied smiling. "By five minutes. Where is your mother at?"

"Work." Penelope said.

"Where does she work at?"

"The local news." Penelope said. "She writes articles and publishes them on the website. Hey, if you're a prince, I'm a princess right?"

"That's correct." Spencer replied.

"Then I have a question. Why the hell do I not act like one? How come I have to do chores and I don't have endless of jewelry and tiaras and clothes and shoes… oh I love shoes."

"I think you need to talk that over with your mother." The prince replied.

"He's going to be king next month." Andrew said. "And apparently since I'm the first born I get to be king after him…"

"Oh lucky!" Penelope exclaimed. "If you don't want to be king, I'll be queen. I'm up for that power."

Asher rolled his eyes. "Like you'd make a good queen. You'd make stupid laws."

"Nuh-uh!"

"Shouldn't you be talking to Trent or something?" Asher asked.

"Shh!"

"Trent? Who is Trent?" Spencer asked curiously.

"Her not so secret boyfriend."

"Secret?" Andrew asked.

"Mom doesn't know."

"Ah, I see… So my little sister has a boyfriend?"

"So what, I bet you have a girlfriend."

Andrew shook his head. "Hey Asher, didn't you mention I had forgotten something while I was here last?"

"Oh right… It's in my room." Asher said. He had Andrew follow him up to his room. Asher locked his bedroom door and the two of them switched clothing. "Hey, I just thought of something." Asher said as he put Andrew's shirt on. "Didn't you say you mainly speak in Danish? I don't know Danish."

"Just speak in English and they'll speak in English. If you are talked to in Danish, just ignore them. It's normal for me to not listen to them."

"But what if they ask me something in Danish?"

"You have a phone. Use an app for translation. I'm usually on my phone anyways. Just learn simple things like yes and no and you should be fine. Oh and if you speak in English, try to use a Danish accent."

"Like this?" Asher asked at his best attempt.

"Good thing you have an eleven hour flight to work on it."

"Andrew, er vi nødt til at gå." Spencer shouted.

"That means we need to go. You need to learn that, he'll say it alot."

Asher went through his pretty straight forward protocoles for school and home and then went down the stairs to leave with a stranger who is his father. Asher said bye to his sister and dollowed his father out to their car. He felt scared and nervous of the end results of this.

* * *

><p>"I'm home." Teddy shouted. She walked into the living room and saw her two kids watching some TV. "I'm glad i see both of my children alive. What have you two been up to?"<p>

"Just this." Penelope replied.

"Well I'm home for the rest of the day, what shall we do?"

"Oh, mom, can we go to Super Adventure Land?" Penelope asked.

"Honey, it's Asher's birthday. He should pick what he wants to do. Asher?"

"Huh, oh. I don't care." Andrew replied. "Super Adventure Land is fine."

"See, let's go." Penelope said.

"Alright."

* * *

><p>Asher loaded the royal private jet. He sat across fromt he prince and stared at him. The prince looked up and saw Asher staring at him."<p>

"What did I do now?" The prince asked in Danish.

Asher didn't replu and had his eyes wonder down to Andrew's phone. _What the hell did he say_, Asher thought. Spencer continued to talk to his son in Danish. He heard the prince say Asher so he nodded still remaining silent. _What did I agree to_, he thought.

Asher found an app as Spencer was talking to him that would translate to Englush as it was being spoken. Asher got it and read what he was being told.

"You mustn't be upset with me for what your mother did. It's not my fault for how she is."

Asher breathed out deeply. _No wonder why Andrew preferred to be with us_, Asher thought. _Our dad is such an ass._


	7. Chapter 7

Teddy dropped her two kids off at school. Andrew was a bit confused on where to go. Asher had sent him his class schedule, locker combo, and everything he would need to know about school. Andrew wondered in and found locker 345. He grabbed two textbooks he would need and then closed it.

"Hey Ash." Gavin said. "Guess who has a date with Claire this Friday."

Andrew stared at the boy and figured it out this one of Asher's friends. "I'm assuming you. Am I not correct?"

Gavin looked at his friend. "You seem different. Did turning fifteen really change you?"

"Not so much. I've always been like this."

"Ha, yeah, sure."

"Hey now that I got you here, do you happen to know where room 512 is?"

"Dude, what happened to you? We have that class together."

"Oh right, I forgot. I had such a busy weekend."

"What, did you stay out partying all night?" Gavin laughed. "Hey, I'll see you in class."

"Hey, wait." Andrew said. "I'm not Asher…"

"You sure as hell look like Asher… Who are you if you're not "Asher", Asher?"

"His twin brother, Andrew… We switched places so I could live with mother." Andrew began to speak in his Danish accent. "Asher's with father in Denmark."

Gavin stared at the boy and then started to laugh. "Ha, you almost got me, Ash. I know you don't have a twin brother. I give you props for staying in character and how did you pull off that Danish accent?"

"I lived in Denmark my whole life… Would you like to speak to Asher to prove you wrong? I'll give him a ring."

"A ring?" Gavin laughed. "Go ahead "Andrew"."

Andrew took out Asher's cell phone and dialed his cell phone since Asher has it. Andrew and Asher talked for a minute and then Andrew handed the phone to Gavin to prove him wrong. Gavin stared at the young prince and hung up.

"What the hell is going on?" He questioned. "You're a prince?"

"Indeed. My father will be king in a few weeks. Sadly I'll have to tell mother about this so she can take me back before. Please don't tell everyone. Asher said you are a trust worthy friend. I just need help getting around."

"Lucky for you Asher and I are in the same classes. And lucky for you, we always hang so just stick with me."

"Thank you."

* * *

><p>Asher walked down to the kitchen to grab some lunch. He had the chef make him a sandwich. As he ate, he saw his father walk down. Asher turned on the translation app just in case he was being spoken to in Danish. Surprisingly, Spencer didn't pay much attention to him. He was busy making important phone calls and such. Asher saw what Andrew meant as he never pays much attention to him.<p>

Asher finished his sandwich and then got up.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" Spencer asked in Danish.

"Huh?" Asher said. He grabbed his phone and turned on the app.

"Where are you going? We have a lot to discuss." Asher sighed and sat back down at the table. "First you have a suit fitting for the coronation on Friday and we're going to start moving into the main palace tomorrow. I had boxes sent up to your room. I assume you'll get started."

Asher managed to learn how to say yes and no father in Danish so that's what he said, _yes father_.

* * *

><p>"Penny, have you noticed Asher has been acting a bit strange lately?" Teddy asked as she drove her daughter home from school.<p>

"Come on, mom, you know I don't pay much attention to my brother."

"I was hoping you would know something I didn't. He's been acting strange since his birthday."

"Maybe it's just those male hormones or something. Or maybe he just hit puberty and is now maturing."

"Maturing isn't the word I would use to describe the way he's acting. Did something happen around his birthday that would have changed him?" Penelope shrugged. "I know you know something I don't, Penelope."

"How do you know, mom?"

"Because I'm your mother and I know when something is up. Plus, I was once your guy's age and would try to get away with things from my parents. I want you to know you won't get in trouble if you tell me."

"Well, okay you didn't hear this from me, but while you were at work on his birthday two people stopped by our house and stayed for an hour and a half."

"Oh, and who was that?" Teddy asked. She hated when her kids had people over without her permission or without her there.

"You don't want to know."

"Honey, please tell me."

"Okay, don't freak, but I guess Andrew wanted to spend his birthday with Asher so he and his dad flew out here and yeah… They left before you came home."

"What."

"I told Ash you would freak if you found out."

Something clicked into Teddy's mind. She remembered when the twins were babies and how she could tell them apart by personality. She had noticed a major change in who she thought was Asher, personality. Andrew… She must have Andrew.

"You're brother is going to be so grounded when he gets home."

"You're mad." Penelope asked.

"I'm not mad you guys didn't tell me about Spencer and Andrew visiting secretly but mad because Asher and Andrew switched places."

"What?"

"Your brother, Asher, is in Denmark with Spencer. Andrew is pretending to be Asher."

"How do you know because that sounds crazy as hell?"

"I know my sons. Even though they look identical, they both have different personalities. I just didn't think of it at first since I didn't think Andrew has been around recently."

An hour later, Teddy went to pick up "Asher" from school. She acted is if she didn't know it was really Andrew and asked how school was and what he learned and if he enjoyed himself today. But when they arrived back at the house, Teddy sat her son down at the kitchen table.

"I think you have something to tell me, Andrew." Teddy began.

"Andrew? Mom, I'm Asher."

"Nice try, you can't fool me, Andrew. You and Asher may fool your father but not me. I have always known how to tell you both apart from each other unlike your father. He mixed you both up quite a bit while we were married. Now explain why you did this. Who's idea was it?"

"Fine, you caught me, mother." Andrew said in his Danish accent. "It was my idea. I wanted to see how it would be living with you and Asher was interested in father and the "royal" life."

"And when were you planning on telling your father and me?"

"A week before his coronation."

"And when is that?"

"I would have told you next week. I just wanted to spend a week with you."

Teddy was quiet thinking of what she should do. "Okay, listen, I will allow you to stay with me until the end of the week. At the end of the week though, you and I are going to Denmark."

"You?"

"Yes, I need to get my son. I don't want him flying alone. In the mean time, you are going to continue to go to school in Asher's place just because I don't want you to be here by yourself. I'm just very disappointed in both you and Asher thinking you could get away with this."

"I just wanted to be with my mother I was unable to grow up with."

"I understand that and I wish you didn't." Teddy walked over to Andrew and gave him a hug. "I'm very sorry for that."

**Okay, so I haven't done an author note for this story yet so here it is. I hope you like so far and I hope you're not mad I split Teddy and Spencer up. How about you give this story a follow, favorite, and review? I know you want to ;D Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

"Does your father know we're coming today?" Teddy asked as they were about to leave the house.

"Yes, I've spoken to him and Asher." Andrew lied. He had only spoken to Asher. "They're excited to see you."

"Mom, this is so unfair! Why can't I come?"

"You have school."

"And so does Asher!"

"Honey, I'm going to deal with him when we get back. Now be good for PJ and Sky." Teddy gave her daughter a hug. "They should be over here in a little bit. I love you."

Eleven hours later Teddy and Andrew landed in Denmark. They had gotten into a cab and were driven to a hotel near the palace. Once Teddy was somewhat settled, she and Andrew left to do the switch.

"When was the last time you were here?" Andrew asked.

"You and Asher were three when I was last here." Teddy replied.

"Do you miss it?"

Teddy shook her head. "I'm definitely a Denver girl than a Denmark girl."

The cab arrived in front of the main palace. They had to get out since the cab was unable to go through the gates. Andrew had one of the guards to let them in.

Teddy had her arm wrapped around her son, enjoying the last little bit of her being with him. It was about a five minute walk from the gates to the front door of the palace. Andrew entered the palace with his mother following him closely behind. They both could hear the king and Spencer talking loudly.

"Come on." Andrew said. He had his mother follow him up the stairs and down the hall to where his new room would be. His new room at the main palace was Spencer's old room he grew up in.

When Teddy entered that room, it brought back so many memories for her. This is the room where she lost her virginity to. This is the room where she and Spencer would spend most of their time together in.

Teddy ran over to her son, Asher who lay on the bed. "Asher, what the hell were you thinking?"

"Mom!" Asher got up and went to hug his mother.

Teddy sighed and hugged him tightly in her arms. "Don't ever do this again." She murmured into his ear.

"Andrew, hvad synes du om..." The prince stopped when he saw Teddy and the two boys in the room. "Would someone like to enlighten me on what's going on?" Spencer asked speaking English.

"Andrew, you told me you spoke to your father before we left." Teddy exclaimed. "Andrew and Asher pretended to be each other, Spencer. You've had Asher this whole week and Andrew was with me."

"Is this true?" Spencer asked. "You're Asher?"

Asher nodded still in his mother's grip. "He's Andrew."

"Andrew, what am I going to do with you?" Spencer asked in Danish.

"Look, Spencer, I appreciate you took care of Asher, and he's not dead, but we're going now." Teddy said. "And you, when we get home, are going to be cut off. No phone, no internet , no nothing."

"What, but mom!" Asher said.

"No buts."

"How did you find out?"

"I know how to tell my sons apart. You may look identical on the outside, but in the inside are two total opposites. Please grab your things so we can go. And Andrew, please don't do this again. You belong with your father not me."

Andrew gave his mother a hug. "I'm going to miss you." He murmured.

"I know me too. I love you." Teddy gave her son a kiss on the side of his face and released her hug.

"Please don't go." Andrew said.

"Can't we stay for the coronation?" Asher asked.

"Yeah, can't you guys?" Andrew asked.

"You know we can't. Now we need to go. Please say bye to Andrew." Teddy said. She walked out of the room and waited down near the entrance of the palace with Spencer.

"So where's Penelope?" Spencer asked.

"She's staying with my brother and his wife." Teddy replied. "You know, I'm surprised you didn't figure it out. I mean Asher doesn't even know Danish."

"Well, in my defense, he was pretty convincing."

Teddy saw both her sons walked down. "Ready?"

Asher nodded. "Bye…"

"Bye…" Andrew said.

Teddy and and Asher walked out of the palace together. Spencer had his driver taken them back to the hotel where they'll be staying at for the next couple of days. When they arrived at the hotel, Teddy gave Asher a stack of papers.

"What's this?"

"Homework. I had your teachers give me it. Now get on it."

"Why are you being like this mom?"

"Like what, your mother? You snuck to Denmark with a total stranger."

"He's not a stranger, he's my dad…"

Teddy sat down on the bed in their room. "Well how was it being with him?"

Asher shrugged. "I missed you." Teddy smiled when she heard her son say that. "I understand now what Andrew meant as he doesn't really give him much attention or if he does, he's telling him what he has to do or something."

"Oh and how else did he treat you?"

"He talked about you…"

"What did he say?" Teddy asked curiously.

"He was like it's not my fault for how your mother is and stuff like that. He was basically saying you're a horrible person."

"He was now?"

Asher nodded. "He didn't say you're horrible but it was basically implied. He only said that though because he thought I was mad because we had to leave and I was giving him the silent treatment."

"How did you understand what he was saying?"

"I used a translation app. It was very useful."

"Well I'm glad you're safe and I hope you'll never do this again."

"Never again."

* * *

><p>"Andrew, I just can't believe you. The future king shouldn't be acting the way you are." Spencer exclaimed.<p>

"I don't even want to be king, father! I don't want any of this. That was the point of me and Asher switching places."

"You knew better than to do that. Asher belongs with your mother and you with me. We made this decision when you both were three and we are keeping it like that. You have no right to act the way you do to me. I am your father and want to be treated with respect like you give to your mother."

"How about I start giving it to you when you start acting like my father?"

"You know what you need more of, discipline. I'm taking away all your electronics, hand it over."

Andrew huffed and handed his phone to his father noticing he still had Asher's.

"Andrew, this is not your phone."

"I know, Asher has mine, this is his."

"I'll just go and give it to them. What hotel is your mother staying at?"

"Grand Central near the palace."

Andrew gave his father all his electronic devices. Spencer locked them in his room and then left to give Asher's phone back to him. Spencer has his driver drive him to the Grand Central hotel. He was given the room number of Teddy and went up to it. He knocked on it and saw Teddy answering the door.

"Spencer… What are you doing here?"

"Andrew forgot to give Asher's phone back to him and same with Asher." Spencer handed Teddy the phone and she placed it in her pocket.

"Asher, please give Spencer back Andrew's phone." Asher got off the bed and handed it to Spencer. "Thank you, honey."

"Hey, I have a question since I'm talking to you. Do you have any suggestions for me about Andrew?"

"Like punishments or in general?" Teddy asked.

"Both. He just doesn't respect me unlike with you."

Teddy walked out of the hotel room and closed the door so Asher wouldn't hear them. "You need to show him love, Spencer, show him you care about him."

"I do."

Teddy shook her head. "Both Andrew and Asher tell me different."

"I'm just very busy prepping for the coronation next week."

"I understand that but you still need to show him he is still important. I work also but I still manage to find time to spend with them. Now with discipline, you have to ground him, take all his fun items away and not allow him out friends or to parties."

"For how long?" The prince asked.

"For how long you think he deserves to be cut off for. I'm grounding Asher for two weeks."

"Two weeks, don't you think that's long?"

"Should I remind you both Andrew and Asher snuck away to another country pretending to be each other? He should be grounded longer but we agreed on two weeks. Look, it's your choice for how long Andrew is grounded for because he's yours. I'm really tired and going to bed. Thank you for bringing me Asher's phone."

"Thank you for returning Andrew."


	9. Chapter 9

Andrew put on his suit he had to wear for the coronation and headed down to the throne room where the coronation is being held in. He sat down in the front row beside some of his extended family. Andrew was greeted by a few important people, congratulating him on his father becoming king.

Music started to play and the prince and his two parents walked out. The queen went to sit beside Andrew and the king stood in the front beside his son. Spencer stood beside the pope who placed a gold orb in his right hand and a scepter in his left.

"Do you solemnly swear to govern the people of Denmark, according to the statue and parliament agreed on the respective laws and customs of the saying? Will you and your power cause law and justice and mercy to be executed in all judgments?" The pope asked.

"I solemnly promise to do so." Spencer replied. Spencer turned to face the crowd of people, sitting before him, and the pope placed the crown on his head.

Everyone, including Andrew, started to clap. Andrew got up from where he was sitting and followed his father out of the throne room for the celebration to begin. Before that, though, Spencer had to go up to the balcony of the palace to be presented to the public.

"Announcing, His Majesty, King Spencer and your royal highness, Prince Andrew."

The two of them walked out together and waved the the crowed of people who were making a bunch of noise.

* * *

><p>"What are you watching?" Teddy asked her two kids.<p>

"The coronation of our dad." Penelope replied. "You know if you remained married to him you'd be becoming queen."

Teddy, hearing she could have become queen of a country, still freaked her out a bit. It definitely freaked her out even more while she was married to the prince and he would always say you'll be a wonderful queen to this country.

"I'm happy I'm not." Teddy smiled as she sat down beside her daughter. She wrapped her arm around Penelope and she snuggled beside her.

"Look, its Andrew!" Penelope pointed out. "What the hell is he wearing?"

"Prince's and kings have to wear that outfit to certain events, honey." Teddy said.

"It looks uncomfortable." Asher said. "It looks itchy and it seems as if you would get too hot in it."

"Well it does get a bit chilly in Denmark." Teddy replied.

"We should be standing on that balcony with them, mom." Penelope said. "Does that country even know we exist?"

"Of course they do but they probably have forgotten about you both by now."

"I'm a forgotten princess? That is unacceptable!"

Teddy laughed silently. "You're my princess."

"It's not the same."

"Mom, so like for my French class, we're suppose to create a family tree because we're learning how to say like family and stuff in French. So how am I supposed to do it for my dad's side?" Asher asked.

"Just go online and search his family, you'll find everything you need. But I can tell you his parents names are Linda and Paul and that he has a sister name Scarlett and had a twin brother name Shane."

"What do you mean had?" Asher asked.

"He died when they were very young."

"Died?" Penelope asked. "How?"

"Well if I remember correctly he told me he died when they were about five from an illness they both developed. Your father got better but his brother got worse. Actually his brother was supposed to be the heir but since he died, your father was next."

"That's so sad!" Penelope said.

"So I suggested when we were picking names for you and Andrew, to have Andrew's middle name to be Shane in honor of him. Spencer wasn't for it at first, since the name is a sore subject, but he agreed on it."

* * *

><p>Andrew got tired of being around everyone during the celebration so he went up to his room. He took his suit off and got into more comfortable clothing.<p>

Downstairs, Spencer saw his son had left. He was curious where he went so he went off looking for him. He walked up the stairs to check if he went to his room, and there he was.

"Are you not feeling well?" The new king asked.

"Just tired." The young prince replied.

"I suppose it has been quite a busy day. What are you looking at?"

"Nothing…"

Spencer looked at the computer screen and saw his son looking at old photos of when he was younger and his parents were still together, somewhat happy, and when his parents were in their early twenties, happy and in love.

"What happened between you two?" Andrew asked. "You looked so happy."

"I suppose we were."

Secretly the prince still loved Teddy. He never wanted her to leave with their other two children but that was what she wanted. He felt heartbroken the day Teddy left. He knew it was a huge mistake and he should have gone after her. Secretly, Teddy was hoping he would, but when he didn't, she figured he didn't care about her anymore so they stayed out of contact.

* * *

><p><em>Teddy spent the whole day packing her suitcases and had some maids help pack Asher's and Penelope's suitcases. Spencer stayed out of the palace that day and took his two sons out since he'll probably never see the two of them together again like this. <em>

_Spencer took his two sons to a local zoo. He kept his wedding band on just so the press didn't get suspicious since they get photographed everywhere they go. _

_"Daddy, look, monkey." Asher pointed out. _

_"Do you know what sound the monkeys make?" The prince asked his sons._

_"OO OO, Ah Ah!" Both the two little boys said._

_"Did mummy teach you that?"_

_The boys nodded. _

_Later that night, Teddy went to sleep with her sons in their room. She climbed into bed beside Andrew since this would be the last night she would have with him. Andrew snuggled beside his mother and quickly went to sleep. Teddy on the other hand cried herself to sleep that night._

_The next day, Spencer watched as he saw Teddy say bye to Andrew. He said bye to Penelope and Asher._

_"Daddy, why can't you come with us?" Asher asked._

_"Daddy needs to stay back for business. Andrew and I will see you very soon." The prince replied giving his son a hug. "I love you."_

_Teddy didn't say one word to Spencer and left with their daughter and other son. Little did Asher know, that would be the last time he would see his father in many years. _

_Spencer picked up Andrew and watched as the car left. He held his son tightly in his arms holding back the tears. "It's just going to be you and me, buddy."_

* * *

><p>The young king started to have his eyes water up thinking about that day when they left. The prince stared at his father because he has never seen him cry before.<p>

"You alright, father?" Andrew asked.

"I was just thinking of something from the past."

"Mother?" He asked.

"Related…"

"Do you still love mother?"

Spencer didn't quickly respond because he was thinking if he did or not. As he was about to answer, one of his assistants walked in.

"I'm sorry to bother you, your majesty, but you are needed."

"I'll be down in a moment."

"Very well."

"Father, do you?" Andrew asked when his father assistant left the room.

"I'm unsure… I'll put it like this, I have no hate towards her."


	10. Chapter 10

"Aw, little Emma has gotten so big since the last time I saw her!" Teddy exclaimed. Emma is Gabe's and his wife's newest addition.

"Hey, are you just going to be sitting here?" Gabe asked.

"At the moment I will be."

"Watch her for me. I need to go on all the rides today."

"Same ole Gabe, I see. As long as you watch my two kids then I will. I'm not really in the mood to go on the rides anyways."

"You're the best Teddy! Everything you need is in the stroller and diaper bag. Come on guys!"

"Uncle Gabe acts like he's our age." Asher said.

"I know!" Penelope said agreeing with her brother.

"Have fun." Teddy smiled as she took her niece out of her stroller. "Aw, hi baby."

_I wish I had another baby,_ Teddy thought to herself. _Too bad I'm too old now._ Teddy sat Emma on her lap and finished eating.

"Is this seat taken?" A man asked.

Teddy shook her head. "Go ahead."

"Your daughter is very cute."

"Actually she's my niece. I'm watching her while my brother is going on the rides."

"Oh, I see."

* * *

><p>"Father, how do you know she's here?" Andrew asked. "I don't think she is."<p>

"I have information that tells me otherwise." The young king spotted his blonde beauty, sitting at a table with a man holding a little infant. "Andrew, I thought you told me she isn't married."

"She's not, maybe it's a boyfriend."

"Did she even look pregnant when we saw her last?" Spencer asked.

"Maybe it's not hers." Andrew suggested.

"Go over there and pretend to be Asher."

"What."

"Do it, find out."

"You act like since you are king you can start telling me what to do." Andrew mumbled to himself. "Mom."

"Asher, why aren't you with Gabe and Penny?"

"Oh, I need money."

"Ask Gabe for money."

"Is this your son?"

"Yeah. Asher this is, what is your name again?"

The man laughed. "Noah."

"This is Noah." Teddy stared at her son. "Asher, were you wearing that this whole time?"

"You're losing it, mom." Andrew walked away and went back to his father who was hiding.

"Well?"

"Not her boyfriend, unsure about baby. I think it's her brother's baby though."

"Ah, I see. Who's the guy then?"

Andrew shrugged. "I guess some guy she just met."

"She looks like she's rather enjoying his company."

Andrew shrugged again. "Can we go on rides since we're here?"

"Sure…"

* * *

><p>"Mom, mom, mom!" Penelope said running over to her.<p>

"Had fun today?" Teddy asked.

"Mom, I swear, I just saw dad and Andrew."

"What?"

"Spencer and Andrew!"

"What."

"Mom! Spencer and Andrew are here."

"What!"

"Is that all you can say?"

"Where?"

"I just saw them over there in line."

"Get your brother so we can go and bring Emma with you to give back to Gabe."

"K."

Once Penelope came back with Asher, Teddy and her two children left. They stopped for some dinner and then went straight home. When they got home, Teddy's kids ran up to their rooms and Teddy sat down on the living room couch with the TV on. Teddy turned on the news and saw them talking about how the new king and the prince were in Denver, more specifically at Super Adventure Land. They started to speculate why they were there was because of Teddy and her kids.

Teddy changed the channel and found a movie. Teddy heard her doorbell ring.

"I'll get it, it's for me!" Penelope shouted as she ran down the stairs. "What, mom, it's not Kianna!"

Teddy sighed and got up to see who was at the door as Penelope ran up to her room. She stared at the tall man who stood in front of her.

"What the hell. Are you stalking us?" Teddy asked.

"I'm not stalking you."

"It sure as hell seems like it." Teddy saw Penelope's friend walk up behind Spencer. "Hi, Kianna, Penelope is in her room. You can go up there."

"Thanks, Ms. Duncan." Kianna said.

"Can we talk?" The young king asked.

"No we can't."

"But Teddy."

"Please go and leave me and my family alone."

"Teddy, I love you."

"Don't say that, you don't."

"Yes, I do. I never stopped. I wish you never left. I should have gone after you."

"Why didn't you then if you love me as much as you claim?"

"I wanted to give you what you wanted."

"Really, what I wanted? Do you think this is what I wanted? I was secretly hoping you would come after me. When you didn't it made me realize you didn't care about me anymore. It was a test and you failed miserably."

"I know you still love me just like I do with you."

"I honestly don't any more. You're nothing to me other than my children's birth father."

Spencer felt like someone stabbed him in the heart when he heard Teddy say that. He forced a kiss upon Teddy's lips but she quickly pulled away.

"Like I said before nothing other than my children's birth father. Please leave us alone and stay out of our lives."

Teddy slammed and locked the front door in Spencer's face. She went up to her room and lay in her bed with the lights off silently crying. Penelope walked into her mother's room and got in bed beside her since her friend left. Teddy smiled as her daughter snuggled beside her. She wrapped her arm around her daughter and gave her a kiss on her cheek and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

><p> "Well father?" Andrew asked when his father<br>entered their hotel suite.

Spencer shook his head as he sat down on the bed. "Apparently I'm nothing to her. She doesn't love or care about me anymore unlike I do."

"I'm sorry, father."

"I screwed up and lost the best thing I had."

"You still have me." The young prince replied.

The king smiled hearing his son say that. "I most certainly do."

**Hmm… So I was thinking this should be the last chapter. What do you guys think? If I decide it is, I hope you liked this story and remember to review and favorite! Also, I am planning on updating my other story sometime today so look out for that. Thanks for reading this story!**


	11. Chapter 11

Spencer flew back to Denmark with Andrew very sad. He still loved Teddy and always had. He just didn't realize it until now when she came back into his life after all these years.

Spencer sighed as he sat in his office, at his desk, staring down at a pile of papers he had to look over and sign. He got up from where he was sitting and took a walk out in the gardens thinking about everything.

_How can I get Teddy to see we were really meant to be together, that she still loves me_, he thought. Spencer walked back into the palace and looked through some old boxes from when he was in his early twenties. He had kept a bunch of things in storage from when he and Teddy dated almost twenty years ago. Spencer was looking for one specific thing to give her. He knew Teddy's college reunion was coming up and had a feeling she would be attending it.

It took a while but he finally found it, the secret admirer card he had sent her. He read it over but decided not to send her it. Instead, the young king wrote his lover a poem, a love poem.

* * *

><p><em>Every moment we spent together<em>  
><em>Has touched our lives, our souls forever<em>  
><em>The things that we shared and learned<em>  
><em>Is permanent growth that we've earned <em>

_We had lived together but now parted our ways _  
><em>Either way, we have touched our lives forever!<em>  
><em>No matter what the future will show<em>  
><em>No matter what we are told….<em>

* * *

><p><em>"We are connected on such a deep levels<br>That no one can remove that, not even the devil.  
>Our feelings might be different a year from now<br>But you are part of me forever somehow  
>A part of me will always be you<br>And a part of you will always be me._

_No matter what happens, that much is certain  
>Our souls are one until life closes the curtain.<br>I will love your forever  
>For worse or for better<br>You are tattooed in my heart  
>And nothing can tear our souls apart.<br>I will never forget you  
>For my love is honest and true.<em>

_Now I dare you to meet me in the gardens of the night of the reunion… That night at ten so we can walk hand in hand under the moonlight admiring the night sky_."

Teddy placed the card on the table after she finished reading it.

"Girl, who the hell sent you that?" Ivy asked.

"He didn't sign his name but I have an idea…"

"Well are you going to go?"

"I don't even know if I'm going to the reunion."

"Wait, who do you think sent it?" Ivy asked reading the card herself silently.

"My baby daddy."

"That prince?"

"He's king now, you know."

"Wait, where do you get that crazy idea from that he sent you this. You haven't seen him in how many years?"

"Little do you know, I have actually seen him recently."

"And why wasn't I informed?"

"Not really your business, Ivy… He told me he still loves me."

"And I bet you said, I forgive you and I never stopped loving you either and then had sex all night."

"Actually I said you are nothing to me other than my children's birth father and then he kissed me…"

"And you had sex all night with him."

"Oh my god, Ivy, I haven't had sex in like twelve years!"

"Girl, that's what you need, you need to get laid. You know, I have this friend who would be perfect for you! And he won't care if you have kids or not."

Teddy face palmed herself. "And this is exactly why I don't tell you certain things that happen in my life. I need to go pick up my kids from school. I'll see you later." Teddy got up from where she was sitting and left.

A few weeks later was Teddy's college reunion. Teddy was talked into going by her mother and a few college friends she had kept in contact with. She had left her kids to stay with her parents while she did this little trip.

Teddy met up with a few of her college friends for dinner before heading to the reunion. She wore a blue, off the shoulder, body con dress with her hair left down but curled.

"Oh my gosh, Teddy!" Paige exclaimed. She got up from where she was sitting to give her friend, she hasn't seen in a while, a hug. "Look at you! You look great!"

Teddy smiled. "Thanks, so do you. What's new?"

"I have four teenagers is what new."

"Oh, god, you must have your hands full."

"They drive me crazy."

Teddy laughed. "I'll agree, they do."

Teddy walked over to the table where her other friends sat and gave them all a hug.

"So what's new with you, Teddy?" They all asked.

"You know, just the same ole thing. But, Asher went on a school trip to Denmark recently and discovered his twin brother. And then about two months ago those two switched places and pretended to be each other. Oh and my ex confessed his feelings for me."

"And I thought my life was insane." Kathleen said.

"Oh and he wants me to meet him tonight in the gardens of Yale."

"Hey, didn't he send you like a love note when we were in college to have you meet him there?"

Teddy nodded. "And that was where he confessed to me his feelings for me. I don't think I'll meet with him though."

"You don't love him?" Taylor asked.

"I did, deeply, but not so much now. The thing was, he made it when we were married not to love him. I tried to work things out with him for two years of our marriage but it just didn't. I suppose by the third year of marriage, he started to show his true colors."

"You think he was being fake towards you?"

"Honestly, I do. He wasn't acting like the guy I had fallen for. And we had never really spent a long period of time together either. Sure we were engaged for about two years but in those two years, I was living in another country. We would only see each other like every two, three months for a few weeks."

* * *

><p>The king sat in the gardens waiting patiently for Teddy to come. For some reason, he was confident she would show up but on the other hand he didn't even know if she would be attending this reunion. After waiting for an hour, he decided to go into the party since she didn't show. He saw Teddy drinking and dancing with her friends, just having a good time.<p>

After admiring her from afar, the king walked up to Teddy. Teddy stopped what she was doing and stared at the man.

"I'm really going to get a restraining order against you because I keep telling you to leave me alone and you won't."

"Teddy, why won't you give me another chance."

"Because I'm NOT and I repeat, NOT interested in you. I have no feelings towards you."

"How can you say that? Did you not ever love me?"

"Of course I did but you made it so I don't anymore, don't you understand that? I don't love you anymore, I did but not anymore. Just leave me alone."

"Dinner, just one dinner and I'll leave you alone if that is really what you want."

"Fine, one dinner." Teddy said.

"Tomorrow night at eight at Masa."


	12. Chapter 12

Teddy agreed to go on one dinner date with Spencer. She thought it was a good compromise to have him out of her life for good. She just didn't know what the king had up his sleeve for her. Little did she know he was going to try to woo her over. He had spent a good amount of time with her and he had a good idea how to. Plus when they were younger, Teddy had no interest in him but eventually he won her over. He thought he could do it again.

Teddy got out of her cab and walked into the restaurant. She saw Spencer was already there waiting for her. The young king smiled seeing her.

"Thanks for coming." The young king said trying to bring Teddy in for a hug. "You look great."

"Oh, thanks…"

Teddy and the young king followed the waiter to their table and sat down. Spencer ordered them both expensive champagne and then ordered their meals. As they were waiting for their meals to come, it was mainly quiet between the two. Teddy felt awkward and wanted the night to be over. She rarely made eye contact with the king and if she did, she would quickly look away. Spencer decided to end the silence and asked how her family was.

"Oh, they're fine. Nothing has changed much other than my siblings getting married and having kids." Teddy replied. "And my parents obviously getting older."

"I'm glad to hear everyone is doing well." He replied. "Are Penelope and Asher still in school?"

"For a few more weeks and then we're going on a vacation I planned a while back."

"To where if you don't mind me asking?"

"I feel as if you will stalk us if I tell you." Teddy replied taking a sip of her champagne.

"I won't and don't stalk you. I am running a country, you know. I am much too busy to stalk you."

"Speaking of running a country, don't you need to get back to that country?"

Spencer shrugged. "It's not like I do much besides attend meetings and events and other stuff… I still think you would have made a marvelous queen."

Teddy rolled her eyes. "Yeah, right, I would have been an awful queen and you know it. Honestly I didn't even want to be queen."

"I suppose you got what you wanted then." Spencer replied.

"I suppose I did and didn't."

The waiter came back and placed their plates of food in front of them and then left. It was mainly quiet between them again. Teddy kept scrolling through her phone, indicating she was not having a good time.

"So I have something for you." Spencer said.

Teddy looked up off her phone. "I don't want anything."

Spencer reached into his coat pocket and pulled out an envelope. "Open this."

Teddy sighed and grabbed the envelope from him. She opened it and pulled out a card and read it. "You kept this this whole time?"

"I kept a lot of stuff."

Teddy breathed out and placed the card back in the envelope. "If you expect this dinner to change my feelings I have towards you, it won't."

_Not if you have this attitude towards it_, he thought. Spencer stiffened his body and repositioned himself in his chair. He saw the waiter near us and he asked if he could bring over another bottle of champagne, so he did.

Teddy quickly ate her meal and grabbed her bag to leave.

"I hope you're not leaving so soon." Spencer replied.

"You said dinner. I finished dinner which means I can leave."

"Sit back down." Spencer commanded. "It's not over until I'm done." Teddy rolled her eyes and sat back down. "Teddy, why can't we start over? Give me another chance."

"I don't want to start over with you." Teddy said firmly. "We divorced for a reason. You need to go back to Denmark, stay in Denmark, and be with your son and just leave me and my kids alone. It shouldn't be hard since you have done it the past twelve years."

"What about Andrew? What if he wants a relationship with you and his siblings?"

"I'll be more than happy to take him if he rather be with me than you."

The next morning Teddy woke up but not in her hotel room. She looked under the covers and saw she was only wearing a shirt and it wasn't even hers. She looked over to her left and saw a man next to her who was also shirtless. She was scared to look under the covers to see if he was also naked. Teddy had no idea at what happened the night before. Last thing she remembers was being out to dinner with Spencer.

_I must have drunk too much_, Teddy though.

She slowly and quietly got out of the bed. She got dressed and silently left with the king still asleep. Teddy had to rush back to her hotel to change and grab her luggage since she had a flight back home to catch.

* * *

><p>The young king woke up happy with how the night went. But his mood quickly changed, seeing his blonde beauty gone. Spencer sat up in his bed and let out a huge sigh. What would have put him in a better mood than he was this morning was if he woke up beside his blonde beauty.<p>

Spencer sat in his bed thinking why Teddy left so early because it was only nine. He then remembered the night before, over dinner, she said she had a flight back home the next day. The king quickly put some clothes on and ran down to the lobby of the hotel. He had gotten into a cab and had him drive him to the airport. When he arrived he went up to the ticket saleswoman and asked if the Denver flight had left yet.

"I'm sorry sir, you just missed it." The woman said.

* * *

><p>A couple of hours later, she landed back in Denver. She drove over to her parent's house to pick up her kids and then went straight home.<p>

"Oh, mom, can Jaime come over?" Penelope asked. "And Gabby too?"

"I suppose just don't be loud. I am very tired from my flight and just want to go back to bed."

"You didn't sleep on the flight?" Asher asked.

"It's really hard to sleep while flying."

When they got home, Teddy went straight up to her room and changed into lounging clothing. She climbed into bed and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

><p>"That must be Jaime." Penelope said to Gabby when she heard the doorbell ring. She got up from where she was sitting to answer the door. She stared at the person who stood in front of her. "You're not Jaime!"<p>

"Is your mother back?"

"She's sleeping."

"Ellie, hurry up!" Gabby shouted.

"Shh! Mom's sleeping." Penelope shouted back as she was closing the door.

"Wait, can I come in?"

"No."

"When will she be awake?"

"I don't know."

Penelope slammed the door in the young king's face and went back into the living room where her friend sat.

"Who was that?" Gabby asked.

"My dad…"

"Your dad?" Gabby asked. "Who is your dad anyways? I've never seen him around."

"He lives in Denmark with Asher's twin. Oh and he's also king of Denmark, true story."

"Did you just say king?"

"Yeah, popcorn?"

"I don't believe you."

"How much you wanna bet?" Penelope asked. Penelope took her phone out and searched on the internet of photos from when she was a baby with her parents and siblings. "That's me in my mom's arms and that man is my dad, aka the king of Denmark now."

"No… But that is definitely your mom."

"Told you. Popcorn?"

"How are you cool with all this?"

Penelope shrugged. "I've been told he's a jerk so I don't care about him much now."

"By who?"

"Three people. My mom, Asher, and my brother who lives with him in Denmark, Andrew."

"Is he cute?"

"Andrew?"

"Yeah."

"He looks exactly like Asher. They are identical twins."


	13. Chapter 13

Spencer has been trying to get in contact with Teddy ever since that night that definitely went further than Teddy had wanted. She blamed Spencer for ordering a bunch of alcohol. That was probably his plan, to get her drunk and slowly wheel her back in. As hard as Spencer tried to talk to her in any way possible, Teddy would ignore it all. She wanted nothing to do with him and wish Andrew and Asher never discovered each other, that she and the newly king didn't discover each other.

"Okay, thank you." The king replied hanging up his phone. He saw his son, Andrew, walk in. "Yes?"

"Can I go out with Joseph and a few other friends?" Andrew asked.

"Hey, have you been in any contact with Asher or Penelope by any chance?" Spencer asked ignoring his son's question.

"Yes, with Asher." Andrew replied. "Can I?"

"Did he tell you where he's going on vacation to?"

"Father, can I go out with some friends?" Andrew asked loudly.

"Answer my question and you can."

"Yes, I'll be back later."

"Wait a second." The young king said.

"Father!"

"Where are they?"

"He said Mexico or something… Bye."

"Mexico, huh?"

* * *

><p>Teddy sat on the airplane with her two kids beside her. They are flying to Spain for a little vacation Teddy planned a while back. She wanted to show her kids the world and introduce them to new culture. When they landed, they hopped onto a cab and was driven to their hotel.<p>

"Don't you think Spain is just gorgeous?" Teddy asked as they were being driven to their hotel. "The weather is absolutely perfect."

"Yeah, I guess." Penelope replied. "Hey mom, are we just spending our vacation here because I thought since France is very close we go there too."

"You know we can't. We are spending the week and a half here and then heading home because I do have to work. Besides, I've done France to death. I want to experience things I haven't."

"Wow, that's so unfair!"

"That's the beauty of being a mother, being unfair to her children." Teddy smiled.

The cab arrived in front of their hotel and they all got out. Teddy checked in and they all headed up to their room.

"Mom, can we go explore?" Asher asked.

"Yeah, mom!" Penelope said.

"Guys, brace yourselves, we just got here. We have a week and a half to see everything. Don't you just want a day to relax from flying?"

"No!" Penelope said.

"Yeah, mom, I slept on the flight and have full energy." Asher said. "I'm already bored."

Teddy rolled her eyes. "I guess we're heading out then. But don't be complaining to me that you are tired and want to come back. Once we leave, we won't be coming back until after dinner."

"You don't go getting tired." Asher said. "You are no longer young like us."

"Hey, I'm only thirty-eight."

"Mom, that's old."

Teddy rolled her eyes and grabbed her purse. "Let's go my mean children."

* * *

><p>"About time you are back." Spencer said when he saw his son walk through the palace doors.<p>

"I was out with friends, father." Andrew said. "And it was only for a couple of hours."

"Well, pack your bags. We're going on a mini vacation."

"To where?"

"Mexico."

"If you're looking for mother, she's not in Mexico."

"Andrew, you told me they are in Mexico."

Andrew shook his head. "They're in Spain."

"You said Mexico."

"I meant Spain and at least I said a Hispanic country in the first place. And why do you keeping bothering them? She obviously doesn't want to be with you."

"Yes she does… Deep, deep, down I know she does."

Andrew stared at his father and went up to his room.

When he left the room, Spencer made arrangements to go to Spain instead of Mexico and coincidently run into them. His plan is to woo her over with another romantic "date", but more romantic this time since they are in Spain. To Teddy it may seem as if Spencer is stalking her but in his eyes he's just trying to prove to her she still loves him just like he does with her.

Two days later Spencer and Andrew flew to Spain. He only brought his son with him because he talks to Asher and can get info on where they are so they can "accidently" run into them. Spencer had asked his son where they currently were and he said they were just walking around the main area of Barcelona.

"Father, I don't approve of you following them." Andrew said. "It seems a bit much. You're ruining their vacation."

"No, I'm on business. We're just going to say hello to them since they are also here."

"Yeah sure, business." Andrew said rolling his eyes.

"It is now where did he say they are?"

"Just walking around…"

* * *

><p>"Oh, mom, can I get this. It's so cute!" Penelope said as they passed stores.<p>

"Honey, we're not in Spain to shop."

"Yeah, yeah, we're here to learn about their culture and stuff. But what's a better way to learn about it than buying things."

Teddy wrapped her arm around her daughter, giving her a side hug as they walked. "I promise the last day we are here we can shop."

"Fine."

"Asher, you're awfully quiet. You okay?"

"Yeah."

About an hour later, Teddy and her kids started to get hungry so they stopped at a little café. They sat outside on the patio as they ate. As they were eating, they saw two people that were very familiar to them.

"Teddy? Fancy running into you here." The young king smiled.

Teddy stared at the young king. "Are you following us?"

"Of course not, that is crazy. I have business to do here in Barcelona for a few days."

"For some reason I don't believe you."

"Mom, can I go look in that store over there?"

"Only if Asher goes with you."

"Come on Ash."

"Can I come?" Andrew asked.

Penelope nodded and she and her brothers left leaving Teddy and Spencer alone. Spencer sat down across from her and smiled, adoring her.

"How come you left without waking me?" Spencer began. "When we were in New Haven, I mean."

"That night shouldn't even have had happened. I even had a pregnancy scare."

"How can you not say you didn't feel anything?"

"Spencer, we both drank too much or at least I did. That night up to a certain point was a blur. Whatever I said to you I didn't mean. It was the alcohol talking. You need to move on from me like I have with you."

"You're not seeing anyone so it doesn't seem as if you haven't moved on quite yet."

"I just haven't found the right person…"

"I'm that person."

Teddy saw her kids walking back. "Look, I don't care if we're both in Barcelona. I don't want to see you again. I really feel as if you are stalking me and honestly it makes me uncomfortable. Please respect my wishes." Teddy got up from where she was seated. "Come on, we're going. Say bye to Andrew."

**There now you can stop having your tabs mocking you, Bubbles. Haha, no, but I hope you liked this chapter and remember to review and follow and favorite! I hope you are liking this story so far! Thanks for reading!**


	14. Chapter 14

Spencer flew back to Denmark with Andrew the following day since Teddy basically called him a creep and felt very uncomfortable being around him. Spencer was moping around the palace all day. He was sad he had lost the best thing he ever had. To be honest, Spencer had somewhat forgotten about Teddy over the past ten years. But now, seeing her, after all these years made the young king remember how much he loved and loves her. He just wishes she feels the same about him.

"Spencer today is supposed to be a happy day. Put a smile on your face and stop being dismal." The former queen said. "And Andrew, get off that phone or I'll take it."

"Grandmother I'm in a middle of an important conversation."

"With who may make it so important? It is your cousin's wedding."

"My American brother."

"Spencer." His mother exclaimed. "You allow your son to talk to _those _people?"

"Mother, he knows about him. I can't make him stop; he'll just disobey me."

"Grandmother, "those people" are my family who I want in my life."

" "Your family" doesn't want you. Didn't your father tell you? She purposely left you with us because she didn't want you."

"That's a lie grandmother. I don't believe you."

"Mother, stop. You'll just make him resent us more if you tell him a lie. Your mother wanted you, Andrew, but I needed you to stay. You're the future king."

"I don't want to be future king. I want to live in America with mother and Andrew and Penelope."

"That absolutely won't be happening." The former queen exclaimed. "Now put that phone away. I wish not to see it out again nor hear you were talking to those Americans."

"Yes grandmother…"

"I'm sorry, son, please give me your phone. You'll get it back after reception." The young king said. "I don't want mother to get any more distraught."

"Yes father…" Andrew sighed and handed his father his phone. Spencer placed it in his jacket's pocket and the room quieted down for the ceremony to begin.

* * *

><p>A week and a half later, Teddy and her two kids arrived back in Denver after spending time in Spain. She had four days of vacation time she had taken off to get back on a decent time schedule before she heads back to work.<p>

"Mom, are we just going to stay home for the rest of the summer and do nothing since you have to work?" Asher asked.

"No, you can go out with friends, you too Penelope. I just would need to know where you are and what you are doing."

"Can I spend the night at Emily's then?" Penelope asked.

"Already tired of us, I see." Teddy said.

"No, it's just…"

"Sweetie, it's fine."

"Yay, thanks!"

"Asher, do you have anyone to hang with while I'm at work?"

Asher shrugged. "I don't know. I guess I'll see."

"Alright, well text me if you want to leave the house. I'll be back by six." Teddy gave both her kids a hug and then left the house.

* * *

><p>"Father…"<p>

"Not now, Andrew. I am very busy." The young king said as he sat at his desk.

"I just wanted to ask you something. You're too busy for a simple yes or no question?"

"Whatever you want, it's a yes unless you want to go to American. That would be a no. Now go on."

Andrew rolled his eyes and mumbled to himself as he left his father's office. Spencer sighed as he leaned back into his chair and watched his son leave. He placed his finger on his chin thinking what he could do to have Andrew much happier. How Andrew could get more loving attention.

After a couple of hours thinking, he thought of the perfect way. But the thing was, he wasn't sure how he or his family would feel about it once it happens.

**Sorry for a short chapter. It was kinda a filler. I'm thinking the next chapter will be its last. So yeah, thanks for reading and the next chapter will be up in a couple of hours. **


	15. Chapter 15

"Are you sure father?" Andrew asked when they stood in front of Teddy's house.

"Yes, it should have always been like this. I am not a suitable father for you."

Andrew nodded and the two of them walked up to Teddy's front door and rung her doorbell. They saw a girl with a towel around her head answering the door.

"Is your mother home?" The young king asked.

Penelope shook her head as she took the towel off. "She's at work."

"Penelope mom said not to answer the door when she's not…" Asher stopped seeing her sister's hair. "What the fuck… Mom's going to be so pissed when she finds out."

"I don't care, I like it."

"When will your mother be back?" Spencer asked.

"What are you doing here?" Asher asked. His phone vibrated and it was a new text from one of his friends saying he is out front. "Never mind, I don't care." Asher walked passed his father and twin.

"Hey, where are you going?" Penelope asked.

"Super Adventure Land."

"That is so unfair! I wanna come!" She shouted.

"Go with your friends then."

"Ugh! You're the worst brother!" Penelope slammed the door closed but Spencer's foot stopped it. "What do you want?!"

"We wish to speak to your mother. When will she be back?"

"I don't know, maybe six or sooner."

"May we come in and wait until she arrives?" Spencer asked.

"Like I care." Penelope left the door open and ran up to her room.

Spencer and Andrew took that as a welcoming to come in so they did. They closed the front door and walked into the living room where they sat and waited.

A few hours later Teddy came home. She had brought a pizza home for dinner since she wasn't in the mood to make dinner.

"Penelope, I'm home." She shouted. She walked into the kitchen and placed the pizza on the kitchen table. She looked up into the living and jumped a little seeing both Spencer and Andrew in her living room. "Oh, god, why don't you give me a heart attack? What are you doing here? I specifically told you to leave me alone, Spencer."

"I wanted to talk to you about something and then I'll be out of your life, I promise." Teddy reluctantly nodded and sat down on her couch. "Can we actually talk alone, just you and me?"

"Fine, whatever, let's go out back." Teddy said. The young king followed his ex-wife out to her backyard and sat down on her outdoor couch. "Well?"

"I want Andrew to live with you."

"What?"

"He should have always been with you because he would have been better off with you. Sure, I can get him everything he wants and all, but he's not happy with me. I'm not a suitable father for him and I'm just now realizing it."

"Is this what Andrew wants?" Teddy asked. "Is this what you want?"

"Obviously it was a hard decision for us both to make but he'll be better with you. I'm too busy to be a father but it seems like with you, you always have time to be a mother even with you working."

"Mom." Penelope said opening the door. "What's for dinner?"

Teddy's eyes widened when she saw her daughter's hair. "W-What the hell did you do to your beautiful blonde hair? I-It's red!"

"You like it?" Penelope asked. "I think it's more me."

"I'll deal with you later. There's pizza on the table."

"K."

"You really think I have time to be a mother? I show you exhibit A, my daughter's hair."

Spencer laughed. "I kinda like it."

Teddy chuckled. "She's so grounded and dying her hair back. Back to Andrew, isn't he supposed to be king or something?"

"Yeah, like in thirty years when I'm old. I really think he should be with you but I understand if you don't want him."

"The thing is, he's used to getting everything he wants and having servants and everything. Living with me will be a major change for him because he won't have any of that."

"He'll be fine." The young king replied.

"It's going to be a major change with you also. You'll be living alone in a huge palace."

"I'll be fine. I just really think this will be for the best. But I do wish I could see him once in a while."

Teddy licked her lips and smiled. "Of course."

The young king smiled and they both headed back in. Both Andrew and Penelope were sitting on the couch with the TV on eating a slice of pizza. Teddy sat beside Andrew and gave him a hug.

"I must be going now." Spencer replied. "Bye, Andrew."

Andrew got up from where he was sitting and gave his father a hug. "Bye, Father."

Teddy got up from where she was sitting and decided to give Spencer a hug. "Thank you, Spencer."

"No thank you." He murmured into her ear. "I'll have his things sent."

The hug released and Spencer walked out to his rental car and drove to the airport.

A couple of hours later Asher came back home, seeing his twin, his sister, and his mother sitting in the living room together.

"What is Andrew doing here?" Asher asked.

Teddy smiled. "He's going to be living with us now."

* * *

><p>"Where's Andrew at?" Spencer's mother asked.<p>

"Where he should have been all this time."

"Oh, and where is that?" She asked.

"With his mother in America."

**The End!**


End file.
